


The Mark Has Been Made

by windsorblue



Category: Final Fantasy - Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	The Mark Has Been Made

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[drabble](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [ff-ac](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/ff-ac), [nc-17](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/nc-17), [reno](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/reno), [rufus](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/rufus), [rufus/reno](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/rufus%2Freno), [valentines](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/valentines)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**(drabble) (ff-ac) The Mark Has Been Made (Rufus/Reno, NC-17)**   
_   
written as a Valentine's Day drabble request, for [](http://blue-soaring.livejournal.com/profile)[**blue_soaring**](http://blue-soaring.livejournal.com/)  
 **title:** : The Mark Has Been Made  
 **fandom:** Final Fantasy - Advent Children  
 **pairing:** Rufus/Reno  
 **rating:** NC-17 - branding

Boss wanted what he wanted - Reno knew better than to argue, but he wasn't above a little sass. He squirmed - rolled - against the cuffs that held his hands behind his back and grinned as he tipped his head back. "You keep biting me like that, you're gonna leave a mark."

"I intend to." Rufus stood - slid, almost - off Reno's lap, off his dick, still hard, still unspent. Reno groaned unhappily, half-hissing at the shock of cold air against his cock-head; only a little groan, because the sensation was only a little unpleasant.

When Rufus came back, he was wearing a black leather glove and holding the silver seal he used to make those fancy wax marks on his letters. "What's that for?" Reno asked.

"Making my mark," Rufus said. He stopped - stood so his dick was right up close to Reno's mouth - spitting distance, just so. The seal was hovering - just so - near Reno's cheek, close enough to feel the warmth of it, uncomfortably hot this close to his skin. Rufus' free hand finger-combed Reno's hair, and then he smiled. He tugged - tipped Reno's head back until his mouth opened, and leaned forward just enough to brush his cock-head over Reno's lips.

Reno opened his mouth and Rufus' hand stroked his hair; good boy, good boy. And as Rufus slid his cock into Reno's mouth, he said, "If it hurts, don't bite down."

Reno felt cock against the back of his throat just as the hot metal seal bit-stung-burned into the flesh at the base of Reno's neck. He hissed - mouth-full-moaned - but he didn't bite down.  



End file.
